The invention is based on a fuel injection valve for an internal combustion engine. Fuel injection valves are already known in which the valve needle is guided in the nozzle body by two spaced-apart guide sections of the valve needle. Both these guide sections are embodied as squares, with rounded corners that serve to guide the valve needle in the nozzle body. It has been found that the fuel ejected by the fuel injection valve into the air intake tube forms an injection cone, the shape of which is affected by the more or less parallel guidance of the valve needle in the nozzle body, and that the fuel cone has a higher fuel concentration in the projection of the faces of the squares than in the projection of the corners of the squares. Because of the embodiment of the guide sections of the valve needle as squares and as a consequence of undesirable tilting of the valve needle relative to the longitudinal axis, not only do changes occur in the static flowthrough quantity when the fuel injection valve is opened, as a function of the angular position of the valve needle, but also there is an undesirable unequal distribution of the fuel along the ejected fuel cone, resulting in an unequal distribution of fuel to various cylinders of the engine, when the fuel injection valve supplies various engine cylinders with fuel. The undesirable influence of the angular position of the valve needle on the static flowthrough quantity of the fuel injection valve and the unequal distribution of the ejected fuel are still further reinforced if in addition to the guide sections embodied as squares, a thin lamina having four bores is provided downstream of the valve seat, because the valve needle is capable of rotation about its longitudinal axis and as a result, fuel flowing via the faces of the squares can either meet a bore in the lamina or can be carried from the surface of the lamina to the bores, depending on the rotational position of the valve needle.